Sion Kenzaki
|kanji= シオン・ケンザキ |rōmaji= Shion Kenzaki |alias= Ouroboros Symbiote (ウロボロス・シムビウーツ, Uroborosu Simubiūtu) |race= Hellion |gender = Female |age= 18 |height= 167 cm |weight= 33 kg |birthday= 27th February |eyes= Hazel |hair= Orange |blood type= O | affiliation = Tsuruko Faction | previous affiliation = Zodiac Knights | occupation = None | previous occupation = Soldier | team = Tsuruko Faction | partner = None | base of operations = Hargeon | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Limited | status = Alive | magic = Darkness Magic Esper Magic | curse = None | other = None | weapons = Zander Calibur Progress Driver Arms Weapon: Evol Axe | soul armour name = Soul Armour Knight Agito (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・咢刀 (アギト), Sōru Āmā Naito Agito/ＡＧＩＴΩ lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Outspoken Sword) | soul armour image = }} Sion Kenzaki (シオン・ケンザキ, Shion Kenzaki) is a mysterious young woman introduced in Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective; having the dubious honour of being Tsuruko Sejren's very first rival, albeit a short-lived one. Sion is an Advanced Class Hellion who was inducted into the Zodiac Knights; she is known as the Ouroboros Symbiote (ウロボロス・シムビウーツ, Uroborosu Simubiūtu). While not a member of the Zodiac Knights, Sion is still regarded as a powerful asset to their cause. Sion is known to disobey her superiors from time to time—subconsciously acting on what remnants of memory she possessed as her original form before becoming a Hellion. In a sense, in contrast to her original template, Sion is headstrong and too smart to be manipulated; though they are both extremely serious and have a deep desire for justice. Appearance Sion has short orange hair and hazel eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colours and different themes. She wears a black vest with a large collar that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing coloured red and light blue respectively. She also has a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart with a white detached sleeve on each arm. Sion sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh and wears a pair of color matching fingerless gloves and white detached sleeves on both arms. Sion's shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems as if there are two axes on the armour as well, but the "axes" extend all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible. Personality and Traits Sion is a loner, to put it bluntly. She is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances herself from essentially everyone. She hates the idea of having to rely on others and prefers to work alone—something that slowly changes over the course of the story. If Sion makes a threat, she has every intention of carrying it out; belittling others as well as insulting their lack of strength. She has a ruthless edge in combat, displaying a natural "killer instinct", being merciless. Alongside Sion's dark and violent demeanour, she can be smug and stubborn. She treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. She is shown to be highly arrogant and self-absorbed; and she is also consistently serious; possessing absolutely no regard for silliness as she stands her ground against foes. She can be confident, and cocky, and when blinded with anger, she lets go of all reason and focuses on venting her anger. Overall, her words have bite, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. Even before she defected to Tsuruko's side, main reason why she is seen as a wild card amongst the other symbiotes, being extremely difficult to properly control—something which made her a danger to both sides. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Sion has little patience for people who seem to be bending her will or trying to confuse her; having shown multiple times to ignore Mr. E and generally issue him death threats should he try and manipulate her. Sion is shown to be rather cynical, never taking everything in with a bright outlook, but she does wish and desire one of her own with fervor; often showing that she has a certain degree of intelligence, as she is not easily fooled by people promoting "peace" and is more likely to think her actions through unless angered. Sion believes greatly in her own power and often takes any opportunity to prove herself better than others, which in her mind means "stronger." Because of this trait, she occasionally gets in over her head, her ego leading her to poor decisions. She does not understand the notion of friendship—becoming increasingly incensed when witnessing people bonding; Tsuruko trying to befriend her only serves to push her buttons until their second encounter, where Sion begins to show a kind and protective side to her persona after realizing how much Tsuruko had tried to reach out to her—eventually leading to the two becoming friends. She possesses a strong sense of identity, as evidenced when after being told that she will have an Earth Land counterpart in thirty years. She states to Joker angrily that even if her memories were fake, she is still Sion Kenzaki; even expressing extreme dislike for being compared to her Earth Land counterpart; indeed, the reason she initially refuses to return to Earth Land during the Ragnarok Crisis is that her Earth Land counterpart is the leader of the faction that allied with the Tsuruko Faction; however, Kaguya manages to convince her to return. Before battle, Sion tends to say "Your fate is mine to decide!" (お前の運命は私が決める, Omae no sadame wa watashi ga kimeru!), as well as "Annihilation!" (殲滅, Senmetsu!) upon landing the final blow. When she becomes Soul Armour Knight Agito, she declares "Soul Armour Knight Agito, my fate will deliver a storm!" (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・咢刀 (アギト) 私の運命は嵐を呼ぶぜ!, Sōru Āmā Naito Agito/ＡＧＩＴΩ, watashi no sadame wa arashi o yobuze!). History Synopsis Equipment Zander Calibur (ザンダーカリバー, Zandā Karibā): Zander Calibur is the name of Sion's personalized weapon—like other weapons, it is given a special designation; the label of the Electro-Beast Sword Flute (獣電剣笛, Jūdenkenbue); it appears to be an odd blend between a flute and a scythe. It is an odd weapon; with a long, elongated bar of metal, half as long as Sion is tall, with several thin holes at the very end. On the other side of the weapon, it is shaped like an armored zanbato. Its immense size also allows for use a shield against some attacks, and its power has (on at least one occasion) been shown to be enough to cut through one of its own blast-attacks sent back at it. The weapon produces sound when a stream of air directed across a hole in the instrument creates a vibration of air at the hole. The air stream across this hole creates a siphon. This excites the air contained in the usually cylindrical resonant cavity within the weapon. Sion changes the pitch of the sound produced by opening and closing holes in the body of the instrument, thus changing the effective length of the resonator and its corresponding resonant frequency. By varying the air pressure, Sion can also change the pitch of a note by causing the air in the flute to resonate at a harmonic rather than the fundamental frequency without opening or closing any holes. This process enables her to control sound; she can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as powerful physical force and high-speed movement. Progress Driver (プログレス・ドライバー, Puroguresu Doraibā): The Progress Driver is the name of Sion's Driver Belt; this belt possesses a medium-sized sun-shaped buckle; which, in the middle, has a single slot; also possessing several black runic markings. When she runs her hand over it, it enables her to become the Soul Armour Knight known as Agito. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Sion usually relies on her sword, and therefore can be considered a Swordsmanship Specialist. Sion's entire training with the sword has been self-taught, having no master at all aside from experience gained through fighting. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Violent Charge' (激烈突破, Gekiretsu Toppa): Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Near-Exhaustible Magical Power: As an Advanced Hellion, Sion has a multitude of abilities, one of which is an immense amount of magical energy; raising her magical power to tremendously vast levels as of currently. Her "evil aura" is constantly producing magical power by drawing in magic from the atmosphere at an increased rate, and then multiplying it, granting Sion access to immense amounts of innate magic. As for pressure, Sion constantly gives off a magical aura which is at the level of a Guild Master. Even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting effectively while still using her spells to their fullest extent; being a physical and magical juggernaut who, most of the time, is unable to be impeded unless it is via the strongest opponents. Because Sion's magical energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without her consciously being aware of it, she rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Sion has is monstrous. The sheer amount of magical energy that she is in possession of ranks her as a high S-class mage; though as a Hellion, she could possess even more power. Sion has enough magical power that it can be released in a potent aura around her body, appearing as bright crimson light, and it's sheer force can stun weaker opponents, driving them mad with fear. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): The magic Sion prides herself with using, she excels in the use of Darkness Magic. Since Gehaburn is a physical manifestation of darkness, Sion can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing her power to grow stronger. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The colour of Sion's Darkness Magic is a pulsating red and black; striking fears into the heart of her enemies. She typically shapes her attacks into the form of beasts of darkness, which she can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. The beasts can even be used to strangle enemies; and the mere presence of the magic is known to make people physically ill and cold. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, it she then vulnerable to attacks. More often than not, Darkness Magic compliments Sion's way of combat; Sion's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as she can cover her own body with shadows; allowing her to use her own body as a make-shift weapon unique to herself, drastically increasing her close-quarters skills. The shadows can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements, allowing her a great deal of flexibility. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation, controlling the darkness and shadows in the area to engulf Sion's entire vicinity into pitch-black darkness, including herself. Sion is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. It allows her to bend her own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing her a great deal of flexibility. She can merge with her shadow and the shadows of others, granting her the element of surprise. The darkness produced by Sion is able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the darkness ais able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. Sion is able take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of her shadow. The darkness and shadows generated by this ability cannot be penetrated by light and sometimes not other energies either. The darkness is either complete, effectively rendering useless all light sources within the area, or hollow to allow the interior to be lit. With Darkness Magic, Sion is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and her own shadow; once this is done, Sion usually grasps the shadows in her hands, before using her own magical aura to expand, shape and solidify the shadows into anything she wishes at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. Sion has demonstrated the ability to manufacture an exact replica of objects using her shadows as the primary material. Additionally, gravity is a unique property of darkness; this allows Sion to be able to choose whether to let gravity affect her or not, as she is often seen jumping several thousand meters into the air, and slowly floating back down to the ground, as well as increase her gravity to crash down and crush her opponent. She can also choose to negate another's gravity, as she can, with a hand motion, levitate her target or smash them down to the ground, or leave them unable to move. Sion can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to her, regardless of their current state. *'Belial Edge' (ベリアル・エッジ, Beriaru Ejji): *'Inferno Divider' (インフェルノ・ディバイダー, Inferuno Dibaidā): *'Dead Spike' (デッド・スパイク, Deddo Supaiku): *'Black Ray Lancer' (ブラック・レイ・ランサー, Burakku Rei Ransā): Esper Magic Esper Magic (エスパー・マジック, Esupā Majikku): Esper Magic is known as the "Magic of the Ancients"; as the Espers were the only beings in Edolas capable of utilizing magic naturally; the power dates back to the old royal bloodline of Edolas itself and is in a way linked to the basis of Lost Magic which is apparent in Earth Land. Esper Magic is shown to be a different kind of magic compared to the regular magic in Earth Land, and the Edolas Items in Edolas. For a lack of a better word, Esper Magic has many forms and powers—it all depends on the user. The innate talent of Esper Magic enables the user to learn at an exceedingly swift pace, mastering obscure concepts within hours. It is said that any user of Esper Magic has enormous physical and magic power; being beyond that of regular human beings, to the point that they can be considered something akin to a Majin. Esper Magic enables an Esper to communicate with the Source of Magic in both realms; an ethereal substance of pure, unrestrained magical power that flows in streams beneath the surface of both planets that takes the form of many separate bands of green-white fluid flowing as a whole. The Source of Magic contains the essence of the universe and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Source of Magic are believed to be used to create new life in both universes, and the energy of a person returns to the Source when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. The Source of Magic is referred to many times as the life in the dimensions itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the universe's inhabitants. It is a sort of immune system for the worlds, flowing to and "healing" scars. All life is said to exist within the cycle. Esper Magic is said to be a miracle, allowing the user to reach their full potential. Most deities hate that regular beings are capable of performing miracles, because once this power was once exclusive to them. With Esper Magic, the user is completely capable of sensing the environment around themselves with their energy, not depending on their other senses. Esper Magic is an immortal, inexorable power. It attaches to a person and remains with them until their death; while inactive at first, laying dormant, once the Source of Magic senses a reason to reveal itself to the Esper, it will analyze the Esper's soul and forge a link between the Source of Magic and Esper; transforming into an forged extension of their soul while granting them access to the Source of Magic; bestowing upon them their very own personal magic which has been specially customized for their own benefit, making it their strongest and most versatile magic right from the get-go. *'Esper Skill: Blood Kain Jörmungandr' (幻獣力・ブラッド・カイン・ヨルムンガンド, Genjūryoku: Buraddo Kain Yorumungando lit. Phantom Beast Power: Blood Kain Jörmungandr): **'Syphon Glyph': **'Esper Physiology': Alternate Forms - Hyper Armourize= Hyper Ouroboros Sion's Hyper Armourize (超進化態 (ハイパー・アーマーライズ), Haipā Āmāraisu lit. Super Evolution State) is a further evolved form of her Armourized form—it is achieved by the Hellion surpassing its limits and powering up with a particular type of despair—whether it be their own or related to somebody/a group of people. This despair will dwell within the Hellion's soul, before swirling out of control and causing their Armourized form to undergo an evolution to a far more powerful version of their standard Armourized form, indicated by a golden/orange body with a personal colour pattern- these Hellions are known as "Over Lords". The Hyper Armourize form drastically increases their standard Hellion form abilities at the cost of losing self-control. Indeed, this final form is considered akin to a Soul Armour's Super Mode in terms of sheer power and ability—in fact, it is perhaps the only way a Hellion is capable of keeping up with such a power; this also enables them to match a Magius blow-for-blow concretely, if not overpower them in general. While the form grants the Hellion an amazing amount of power (actually surpassing a Magius), it comes at a great cost, for the form is very taxing on the user's stamina if they are not used to it. For some reason, there can only be three Hellions with the Hyper Armourize ability, and thus, Over Lords, at the same time. Sion's Hyper Armourized state turns her Ouroboros form red and white. Sion's Over Lord form first appears in the Daybreak S3 chapter, Raise the Flag of Revolution (反旗を揚げろ, Hanki wo Agero). }} - Soul Armour= Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special magical equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. When transforming into her Soul Armour form, Sion gathers her willpower within her hand, swishing it across the belt which releases an enormous amount of light, manifesting Sion's Armourize form, which breaks apart to manifest her Soul Armour, allowing Sion to become Soul Armour Knight Agito (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・咢刀 (アギト), Sōru Āmā Naito Agito/ＡＧＩＴΩ lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Outspoken Sword). Soul Armour Knight Agito (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・咢刀 (アギト), Sōru Āmā Naito Agito/ＡＧＩＴΩ lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Outspoken Sword): Soul Armour Knight Agito is the name of the Soul Armour utilized by Sion Kenzaki, formerly the Ouroboros Symbiote. Agito's form consists of a form fitting white jumpsuit which has dark purple designs on the sides. On top of this, Agito wears dark purple gauntlets and greaves; which are jagged and razor sharp at the sides. The greaves in particular are shaped like the paws of a wolf at her feet, which are also razor sharp and in possession of claws. There are armour plates on her thighs which jut down to her knees and are serrated; they can combine to form a tail to give off a devastating blow. Her pauldrons are once again, a sinister dark purple, and they possess horns on the sides which can stretch to various lengths on Agito's command. Adorned upon her back are fins which can expand and stretch to take the form of claw-like wings. Finally, Agito wears a purple helmet; the ends of which are shaped like claws and it has large, emerald eyes. In the power stats, Agito dominates by hitting harder than Gaiki's hardest punch and fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, she outjumps Zero by two whole meters, and is about as fast as the Super Galaxy King; indeed, Agito moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. As a result, Agito is considered as the strongest Soul Armour Knight among the original four Soul Armour Knights on Team Daybreak in S1 (excluding Phenex), as Sion was able to defeat two out of three of them consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Gaiki's Victorize Kick. Partly because Agito is a Symbiote Soul Armour, and partly because of Sion's skills, as shown during Infinity Future, she is even able to fight toe to toe against the Paradox Symbiote, who was the first Hyper Armourize Symbiote shown in the series, despite the fact that not even Gaiki in Survive Mode could do so. *'Arms Weapon: Evol Axe' (エボリ・アックス, Ebori Akkusu): The Evol Axe is the Arms Weapon of the Agito Soul Armour. This weapon is an axe/bazooka hybrid that is transformed from Gehaburn. The head of the axe is shaped like a wing with the sides being able to glow in a multitude of colours. It also sports a dragon head at the upper tip of the ax's blade and connects itself to a Latin cross-like pommel by a golden neck with ridges. The shaft holding the axe head is elongated and thicker than usual, with the bazooka barrel on the end. The Evol Axe works by using super-heated blade to cut through almost anything. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of Sion's Ardor and relayed through her hands. The Evol Axe can interchange between Axe Mode (アックス・モード, Akkusu Mōdo) and Bazooka Mode (バズーカ・モード, Bazūka Mōdo) simply by turning the weapon around. It can also can absorb a massive amount of energy generated by Ardor to charge up its attack power, thus destroying an otherworldly opponent in one hit instantly if it properly hits with any attack. Utility-wise, Agito can also throw the Evol Axe as a boomerang and also swing it as ridiculous speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Turbo, who specializes in gunslinging. In order to begin a Limit Break, Sion must wait until the eyes of the dragon head of the axe changes from red to green in order for his weapon's attack to be fully charged before pulling trigger, all while the weapon says "PAUSE" (ポーズ, Pōzu). During the wait, Sion can use her Zander Calibur to keep the target busy, or give it to an ally to hold it; once the charging is done, as the weapon announces the words, "BEGIN" (ベギン, Begin), she can unleash her Arms Weapon Limit Break. Like all Arms Weapons, the Evol Axe is capable of being manifested by the user revving the lever on their Driver Belt once. *'Soul Eater' (ソウルイーター, Sōru Ītā): Soul Eater is the name of Agito's Knight Power; it is extremely powerful, known to give her the ability to reap "souls", which, in reality, is the magical energy of the opponent. When utilizing Soul Eater, each and every one of Sion's attacks will drain a portion of the opponent's magical power and add it to her own; this allows her to rejuvenate her wounds, as well as deal tremendous damage to her foe. While regular mages use the magical power created from their soul to utilize their magic, fighting using a power from within. On the contrary, Sion is capable of absorbing a portion of the foe's magical energy with any one of her attacks; it doesn't matter if the attack connects or is deflected; once the attack at least touches the opponent's body, then a small rift will open upon the foe, releasing a portion of their magical energy in the form of small emerald orbs which is then absorbed into Sion's own magical reserves via the Life-Sucking Fangs (吸命牙, Kyūmeiga) of a Hellion. From there, the magical energy instantly takes effect; rejuvenating her wounds and bolstering her offensive and defensive power by the amount of energy absorbed. With the Soul Eater's power, Sion gains a perpetual power source, which can be used to power her, granting her near-inexhaustible energy; as the magical energy is transferred to Sion, essentially healing her when she damages an enemy. Soul Eater inflicts damage based on the maximum magical power of a foe, and thus, it is effective against extremely powerful mages. The power that Soul Eater has absorbed manifests in crimson darkness; summoning parts of Gehaburn to attack, such as a pointed jaw, claws, its head, its breath, the hide for its skin, and an angelic wing. * Limit Break (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. Agito's Limit Break is called the Grand Rage (グランド・レイジ, Gurando Reiji), where Sion swings the Evol Axe several times, with the path of her swing seconds before each swing generating golden waves of energy, destroying the opponent. Another Limit Break she has is an unarmed attack referred to as Revolution Breaker (レボリューション・ブレーカ, Reboryūshon Burēka), where Sion manifests azure energy and charges forward with an incredibly powerful claw slash. }} }} Relationships Trivia *Throughout Daybreak's run, there are numerous hints that Sion is the Old World counterpart of Jason LaHote, the protagonist of the sequel series. **Sion's Hellion form appears similar to a humanoid discoloured version of Gehaburn. **Sion's Hellion Sword appears similar to the form that Gehaburn was sealed in. **She even indirectly quotes him a few times- an example of this is her boast to Mr. E before fighting him in The Dragon Constricting Serpent, where she tells him, "I do not fear you. I've certainly never felt "fear"- especially against something as worthless as a dragon." **Once gaining a Soul Armour, Sion often dual-wields her Arms Weapon: Evol Axe and her Hellion Sword in a similar manner to that of Jason's own dual-wielding style. **One of her Limit Breaks, "Rebellion Storm", launches a barrage of blades with the swing of her axe; a power akin to Jason's Pluvia Laminis. **The way that she transforms into her Over Lord form is similar to Jason's Fata Divum transformation. **In addition, their personalities are quite similar, though Sion isn't as stoic and tends to ham it up at times (then again, so does everyone else). *It is possible that Sion is asexual; even her profile lists her orientation as "unknown". Furthermore, whenever there's fanservice for either genders, when she's there, Sion's doing something else, doesn't comment, or has her face turned away. Sion herself keeps her sexuality to herself and never gives an, ahem, straight answer. However, considering that she admits that any attraction is a 'distraction' in her eyes and she doesn't want to put anyone in danger- as well as her status as a magnet for doom, it could be justifiable. She even says later on that she doesn't have the time for "such trivial things"; considering that she's basically a guest star frequently and almost never gets any casual scenes with the others, it's easy to assume that she's hunting for clues to her past. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Symbiote Category:Soul Armour Knight Category:Daybreak characters